Namaste
by Ohjazzy
Summary: Vegeta becomes mesmerized while watching Bulma do yoga.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: Just a silly little drabble. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was very early in the morning when Vegeta awoke. Without wasting time lounging in bed, he quickly dressed and left his room to walk the halls of Capsule Corp. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon and he decided to squeeze in some training since there was still a few hours before the blonde woman would wake up and fix breakfast. Already prepared for a work out in a pair of loose shorts and a t-shirt, he made his way toward the back door that led to where the Gravity Room was currently situated.<p>

Just as he reached for the doorknob, he heard music softly drifting from a room further down the hall. Everyone in the Briefs household was, in his opinion, incredibly lazy and slept late into the mornings, so he was curious as to who was up and playing the gentle, instrumental music.

Stealthily, he walked towards the room and seeing that the door was opened, he peaked inside. It was the Briefs' gym room, complete with plenty of human contraptions used for exercise. The far wall across from the door was just a large mirror and he could see himself standing in the doorway. Looking down, he saw the blue-haired woman sitting on a rubber mat in the middle of the floor, facing the mirror with her eyes closed. She was dressed in tight, black pants and a pink top that held in her chest, but left her midsection bare. Vegeta recognized the outfit as female exercise clothing and nearly scoffed, realizing the weak woman was up early to do, what he assumed, was some type of work out.

He was just about to turn and leave when she suddenly moved, slowly spreading her legs apart until her feet pointed in opposing directions and she leaned forward until her chest touched the ground. He blinked, impressed by her flexibility. After a few moments, she slid her legs around behind her and lifted her torso, reaching back to grasp an ankle in each hand. Glancing in the mirror, he saw that her eyes were still closed and he told himself to leave before she noticed him. The movements she was making were, somehow, _erotic_ and he found himself unable to turn away. Chalking it up to curiosity, he continued to watch as she pulled her feet closer to her head, touching her toes to the blue curls. He swallowed, disturbed to find that he was becoming aroused by merely watching her graceful movements.

Next, she gently lowered her legs back to the floor and Vegeta leaned against the doorway, telling himself that he would leave in a moment. Just then, she pushed herself back, lifting her bottom into the air while keeping her head down. His eyes widened as her backside was thrust up in his direction, invitingly, and he made a startled sound, something between a scoff and a gasp.

Unconsciously licking his lips as he stared at her perfectly sculpted rear, he hadn't noticed the woman open her eyes. When the initial surprise subsided, she watched him from her upside-down position and smirked, amused that he appeared so distracted.

"Vegeta," Bulma said his name softly, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Instantly, he stood upright as his cheeks flushed red. Bulma pushed herself into a standing position and turned to him with a smug look on her face.

"It's rude to spy on people, you know," She told him, taking a few steps forward.

Warily, he watched her come closer but stood his ground. "I was not spying," He answered with a scowl, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"It sure seemed like it, you dirty boy," She said with a playful wink.

Vegeta's expression changed from anger to disgust at her words and she laughed.

"I know, I'm such a 'vulgar woman'," She said, doing her best to mimic his previous statement about her. "But you were the one watching me."

Under the anger and embarrassment, she could see a flicker of intrigue in his black eyes as she draped her arms over his shoulders, and he unfurled his own arms to allow her to press up against him. They stared at each other for a moment, and he smirked, wordlessly daring her to take things further. Never one to turn down a challenge, she leaned forward until their noses met, her stomach fluttering when his lips parted in anticipation.

"If you liked what you saw," She began in a sultry tone, her breath tickling his face, "I have plenty more positions that I can show you."

With a low growl, Vegeta pushed into the room and slammed the door behind them, suddenly intent on showing her a _real_ workout.


End file.
